1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for performing observations, measurements, and laser treatments with respect to a patient's eye, the apparatus being provided with a head support unit for supporting the head of the patient to hold the patient's eye in position.
2. Description of Related Art
In some instances, ophthalmic apparatus for performing observations, measurements, and laser treatments with respect to a patient's eye are transported from a location to another as required. For example, when a single ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus used for treating an affected part of a patient's eye by irradiating the eye with a treatment laser beam is shared among plural hospitals or clinics, this laser treatment apparatus is needed transporting from one of the hospitals or clinics to another. For enabling transportation, the apparatus is housed in a transportation case which protects the apparatus and provides ease of transportation thereof.
The ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus generally includes a slit lamp used for observation of a patient's eye and a main unit including a laser irradiation optical system. Those slit lamp and main unit are movably mounted on a base board. On this base board, also fixed is a head support unit for fixedly supporting the head of a patient. In association therewith, a transportation case for packing the apparatus as an integral unit is needed increasing in size. This causes deterioration in transportability of the case packing the apparatus therein. Also, if the case is large in weight, even the transportation thereof would not be easy.